


stop spamming for fucks sake.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Discord Chat - Freeform, Fix-It of Sorts, Realistic Minecraft, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), canon chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy tries, he really did try his best to keep up the facade in front of the dire situation currently happening to him. Tubbo says the last bit of his goodbye speech to Tommy and slowly walks towards Dream who hefts his netherite axe- watching their last interaction with a twisted gleam.You see- he was trying to focus on the present situation happening but his friends overlapping voices and reactions made him snap.“ HEY DICK’EADS, TONE IT DOWN FOR A FUCKING MINUTE WILL YOU?! “ He snaps at thin air, massaging his temples. He hears them go quiet. When he finally looks up he sees both Tubbo and Dream look at him, gobsmacked.The three stood in stunned silence.Tommy’s eye twitches once he hears the familiar notes of able sisters play in vc2, he sighs- staring up at the ceiling. “ ....I fucking hate you guys. “———Wherein Tommy is aware that the smp is a game and accidentally gets glitched in the smp server Dream created with Wilbur’s story writing. Journey of TommyInnit as he tries to find a way out of the smp and back to the main hub with the help (and teasing) of his actual friends who spectates and talk to him through the private discord chat coded in his head.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Other(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 508
Collections: Anonymous





	stop spamming for fucks sake.

Tommy doesn’t know if he should just let “Dream” take his last life already or continue to stand at the hollowed base of the abnormally huge generated mountain as he listens to the morbid speech “Tubbo” was saying to him with a pained-resigned look.

“ Goodbye, Tommy. “ Tubbo says the final bit of his sad speech and squeezes Tommy’s hands one last time before he turns to walk towards Dream.

oobnar’s current best friend : oh that’s just sad

wimblursmoot : CHUBBO NOOO CHUBBO

the eret : you guys wrote this?

[mr. minecraft has joined #vc2]

mr. minecraft : uh oh what’s happening?

dre : i’m starting to feel bad with helping write this arc _/laughs_

technosensei : YES! DOWN WITH THE GOVERNMENT. PUNT THAT CHILD SMP DREAM.

niki : nooo tubbo D:

memoryboi: this is on you guys, the consequences of writing traumatized children oh god _/laughs horrified_

oobnar’s current best friend : TOMMY STOP DREAM FROM KILLING ME

wimblursmoot : NO DON’T DO THAT YOU’LL MESS UP THE PLOT

“ Shut up guys I can’t hear what they’re saying.... “ Tommy whispers under his breath, trying to be subtle to not let the other two notice.

Dream was saying something to him but his friend’s overlapping voices in voice chat made it difficult to act out the scene currently happening to him.

_This was just like the other big scenes, he was able to stay mostly in character during those times but why now is it so hard to do that?_

When Dream cocks his head, staring expectantly at Tommy he just stared at the mask- confused.

“ Aren’t you going to say goodbye to your best friend, Tommy? “ Dream says, an underlying smug amusement in his tone.

“ I-... “ he starts, but was interrupted by the sharp pain on his head.

The discord chat exploded into a shouting mess, the other half reacting horrified and the other ( Wilbur and Tubbo ) shouting.

oobnar’s current best friend : NOOOO NOT MY CHARACTER

wimblursmoot : HERE IT COMESS

technosensei : YES SMP DREAM DO IT

dre : guys please tone it down, Tommy’s struggling..

sap : when do I come out?

mr. minecraft : oh shit _/laughs_

like ya cut foolish : welp there goes smp tubbo

oobnar’s current best friend : NO. NO LET ME IN THE SMP RIGHT NOW. I AM NOT GOING DOWN BECAUSE OF A WALKING GREEN SCREEN.

sam nook : everyone calm down, tommy’s going to get a headache.

memoryboi : OOHH THE ANGST, THE ANGST!

[big Q has joined #vc2]

big Q : Aye Tommy- what is going on right now?

dre : GUYS STOP TALKING TOMMY’S TRYING TO FOCUS.

_He needs new friends._

_That’s going to be the first thing he does after he finally gets out of this hellhole, wait- was someone playing the avenger’s theme music???_

VC2 continues to unfold in chaos, he opens his mouth and closes it again- _come on, Tubbo’s life is on the line! Say something damn it!_

His visions spins from the ruckus in his head and the damp humid air from being under a hollowed-mountain wasn’t helping. Dream raises his axe after seeing Tommy wasn't about to respond. His grip on the netherite axe tightens- about to cleave Tubbo’s head off when Tommy finally snaps.

“ HEY DICK’EADS, TONE IT DOWN FOR A FUCKING MINUTE WILL YOU?! “

He snaps aggressively at thin air, massaging his temples. He hears them go quiet. When he finally looks up he sees both Tubbo and Dream look at him, gobsmacked.

The three stood in stunned silence.

Dream slowly lowers his axe, not taking his eyes off Tommy. Tommy’s eye twitches once he hears the familiar notes of able sisters play in vc2, he sighs- staring up at the ceiling. “ ....I fucking hate you guys. “

“ Tommy, who are you talking to? “ Dream asks lowly, eager to get an explanation from the blonde who looked very much agitated.

“ No one... “ Tommy cringes, his voice betraying the schooled-facade he quickly put up. _Well, there goes my months of acting skills down the drain..._

" We clearly heard you address multiple people Tommy, don't lie or else Tubbo actually gets it. " Dream spat out, grabbing Tubbo's neck harshly. "Tommy?" he rasps out. Tommy's heart clenched at the look of his best friend's smp character.

" You were talking to someone, weren't you? I knew it. I knew you were hiding something big that everyone seems so oblivious about... " He could hear the slight hysteria in the man's voice, he continues.

" At first, I thought you had the same... _condition_ as your brother, Technoblade. But after some careful observing, it seems to be way different... way deeper from what I can tell. " Dream's suave voice irks him. The other taking slow steps towards him, dragging Tubbo along. He squints his eyes in anger at the action.

He noticed his discord chat becoming radio silent. _His Dream must've taken him to a secluded vc, he internally sighed in relief. He should thank the older later for saving his ass. Now back to the present..._

" But you can't trick me, Tommy. I know everything that's going on in my smp. It was only a matter of time before you crack. " Dream was now in front of him, the green-clad figure puts his hands firmly on his shoulders. Shoving Tubbo to the side,

" Who are you really, TommyInnit? "

He had expected this. It was bound to happen eventually, his acting and his patience could only go so far with all the conflict thrown at him not to mention the shouts of his friends whenever a big event happens. 

" Get your hands off me, you creepy grown-ass man. " He attempted to shrug off the hands on him but he underestimated the grip the older had. " Tommy. " Dream says in a more serious tone now. " Who were you talking to? " He could slightly see through the eyeholes of Dream's mask, the dangerous glint of poison green eyes staring right back at him. " I wasn't talking to anyone, _Dream_. Is this chaos shit finally messing with your noggin? " Tommy spat back, standing his ground- resolute in keeping the truth from his mouth.

_He's not a fucking wimp- he's TommyInnit, and TommyInnit is nothing but stubborn. This Dream doesn't even match up- in the slightest- with the Original. Hell, if he didn't have to hold back he could easily obliterate this watered-down version of Dream in a skywars match within a split second._

That seemed to tick off the masked man. Suddenly his vision blurs, everything happened in a flash- one second he was staring at Dream then he finds himself pressed back on obsidian walls, raised from the ground by a chokehold. He sees Tubbo at Dream's side, fury and desperation evident on his scarred-face- clawing and punching uselessly at Dream's side telling him to drop Tommy. 

His breath slowly becomes shallow the longer Dream was holding him up, he claws at the hand gripping his neck. " Y..ou..cn't..k'll m'...w'th...a'sph'x'tn..dr'm... " He manages to snark back despite the situation, this just causes the grip to tighten more. " You still manage to be annoying even in the face of death, huh? " Dream hisses, raising him higher.

_Come on, where the fuck is Punz and the others?! They were supposed to make an entrance a few minutes ago._

Time was ticking and so was his dwindling breath. 

Tears were building up from his eyes due to the lack of air, he glances at Tubbo from the side- sporting a similar broken and teary-eyed look at him. _Maybe he could break the rules for a little bit, right? That wouldn't affect the smp's timeline won't it? Just for now...a tiny fix..._

He scours his inventory, putting his bow ready to be materialized on his off-hand and the end crystals he smuggled out off the Original Dream when he first managed to enter his SMP server.

_' DREAM!!! YOU BASTARD! ' He races towards the familiar figure in the distance- his heart rapidly beating, ready to burst at the figure whose arms were openly waiting- outstretched to the incoming teen._

__' TOMMY!!! ' Dream shouts back, Tommy launches himself towards the green-cloaked figure-- slightly moving the mask obscuring Dream's face. The older let out an oof- swaying slightly from his position due to the added weight on him._ _

__' What the hell man?! I didn't know you could join the server?! ' Tommy doesn't move from the tight hug (afraid that__ _his friend might disappear on him)_ _and looks up at Dream- who moved his mask to the side of his head. ' Well...we finally managed to create a code where players could enter a glitched-smp server. Sorry for not telling you, we wanted to surprise you Tommy. ' Dream lightly chuckles, ruffling the blonde's hair as he slowly lets go of the hug-_ he missed the warmth already. 

_' Are you the only one who can join in right now? ' Tommy asks, staring expectantly at Dream who looked apologetic. ' Yeah... the code could barely even run my Player code, it was a miracle it managed to work. ' Tommy just hums, trying to not let the disappointment get to him when Dream- his actual friend Dream was right in front of him._

_Dream notices and slings an arm at the boy, ' Hey, we'll get there eventually. I mean, it worked- y'know, the code- that's already a huge step right? ' Tommy smiles, agreeing at what he said._

_It was sunset, they were on a cliffside overlooking the sea- luckily the place was still unknown and untouched by the rest of the smp meaning he could put down the act for a while and let himself be- well... himself. Not the TommyInnit that Wilbur and the others had scripted, but the Real TommyInnit._

_' When are you coming back? '_

_Dream hums in thought, ' Soon... but for now we're still working to find the codes. ' The time when I come back... me and the others would finally be able to join the smp. ' He looks at the warm smile gracing Dream's face, a scintilla of hope nestled warmly in his heart. ' Okay, Dream. '_

_' I'll wait for you guys here. '_

2 months later...

Dream was still holding him in a chokehold.

He was about to put down an end crystal and blow this imposter to smithereens when he finally hears the sound of a nether portal humming. " What-? " Dream and Tubbo turned towards the sound and sees the group of people slowly starting to materialize in front of the swirling portal.

" I'm sorry Dream, but you should've paid me more. " Punz says, his face firm as he frowns at Dream.

Sapnap was the first to launch an attack, his own netherite axe meeting Dream's. Tubbo tried to reach for Tommy but Dream jumped back from the two, still having Tommy's neck at his hold. " What is this? " Dream asked in a monotonous tone. 

" Hand Tommy over. Now. Dream. " Sapnap glares at his ex-friend. " SAM! PONK! " The fiery man calls out, said people immediately at his side- weapon brandished to the masked-man. 

Dream scoffs, " You guys don't know what you're missing. " looking over the smp members cornering him. Tubbo was wearing diamond armor now and has a firm grip on the new sword on his hand- he looks at Tommy, ready to take his best friend away from Dream's clutches.

" We don't need to know anything but Tommy over this side. " Eret's deep voice contained repressed anger, at the side he sees Sam raise his trident- ready to strike.

Dream continues, " Oh, okay. So you guys don't want to know what this child was hiding from us ever since the start of the smp. Why he's always been at the center of every conflict that arised till this day? _Why he seems to be always holding back whenever it comes to pvp._ " He sees others looking confused at Dream's claims. The others didn't let the words sway them, instead- pushing Dream back some more. " You fucked up, Dream. You were also present at the center of all the conflicts, tell us one fucking valid reason why we shouldn't kill you right here right now? " Quackity's harsh voice directed at Dream.

" Because I know that Tommy is hiding something big that affects the smp lands, he's been hiding something from us for the longest time and you guys are _fucking blind to even notice it._ " Dream growls the last part, he swings his netherite axe to keep the distance. " _**I'VE**_ BEEN RULING- LIVING IN THESE LANDS FAR LONGER THAN ANY OF YOU. I OWN THE SMP LANDS, I LET YOU GUYS **_LIVE_** IN IT. EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR WAS TO KEEP EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU SAFE FROM **_TOMMY_**. "

" What in the ever-loving Prime are you even talking about Dream? " Ponk says in a very much confused tone.

" What the fuck- do you even hear yourself? " Quackity looks at Dream incredulous, Dream rolls his eyes under his mask.

" DON'T YOU GET IT?! CAN'T YOU GUYS SEE IT?! TOMMY'S A FUCKING **_LIAR._** HE'S BEEN LOOKING AT US- TREATING THESE WARS LIKE A SOME KIND OF **_GAME_**. " Dream's voice was straining, his tone turned to exasperation with a hint of hysteria.

" You're fucking delusional, Dream. " Sapnap voices out, his monotonous voice tired of the deluded accusations spilling from Dream's mouth.

" You're a hypocrite, Dream. If what you're saying is true- which is absurd- _you've_ also viewed these wars as some sort of game- Ender- you even said that these was all amusing to you! " Tubbo was the one to speak up now. Tired eyes still managing to hold burning anger.

" _You_ called me a stupid _pawn_ on your stupid chessboard, you _laughed_ as you bombed L'manburg to the ground- enjoying the destruction and grief _you_ caused. " Tubbo snarls, stepping slowly next to Dream. " You waged the first war at the smp lands, at L'maburg. We were all minding our own business until _you and the others_ suddenly went all up our faces and decided to be dicks and blew up _our home-_ laughing the night away as you left us scarred and bloodied on the _fucking_ ground. " Tubbo sneers, now in front of Dream. 

Tommy who had been quietly observing the scene playing out- was staring at smp Tubbo with wide eyes. 

_Holy shit.... holy shit??? Tubbo??? What?! This definitely wasn't in the script Wilbur showed him- no fucking way. SMP Tubbo what was that?!_

Tubbo doesn't break eye contact with Dream, everyone in the room has gone silent- bated breath as they stare at Tubbo. His words ringing in their heads.

Dream lowers his netherite axe, a huff breaking the silence. 

He slams Tommy's body on the hard-obsidian wall with a resounding crack. Tommy bites his tongue, preventing a scream as the familiar flare of pain makes its way to his entire body. _I don't get paid enough for this shit..._ He thought blankly with his eyes closed. He could hear the sounds of metal clashing and bowstrings being winded. 

He feels his tired body drop down and hands were instantly on him, he tries to regain his bearings- " -ommy! TOMMY! " That was Tubbo's voice.

" REGEN POTION! ANYONE?! " Tubbo screams, frantically ripping out his pants as makeshift bandage. Tommy was pretty sure he's sporting a concussion. _Wilbur's never going to let me live this down easily, won't he?_ He fleetingly thought, _Man...why does Dream have to make his character all op and important and shit. Can't even lay a scratch on the guy because ' It's going to mess up the plot'. Damn it, Wil._

A laugh escapes his throat, making Tubbo more worried. " Come on Tommy, you can do this. Tommy- " He feels his weight being lifted into a sitting position, he cracks an eye open and sees Puffy, Ranboo, and Tubbo next to him. A regen pot glowing in Tubbo's hand, " Drink it slowly. " 

Tommy complies, not having enough energy to keep up an act. He drinks the potion and lets himself sag in relief at the liquid running down his dry throat. The tangy-taste of flowers the potion has keeps him grounded, making him regain his bearings faster. With the help of Puffy and Ranboo he shakily stands up, cursing at his weakness.

_I'm going to fucking drag smp Dream's face and make him eat dirt, rules be damned this bitch just made **the** **TommyInnit** pissed off._

" I'm punting that bitch to the skies. " Tommy rasps out, his glazed eyes managing to hold unfettered fury. " _No_ _Tommy_ , we are getting out of here. " Tubbo says at his side, " Get the discs Ranboo, I'll hold Tommy. " Ranboo nods and quickly goes to the podiums. 

Tommy scoffs at the side, _' Of course, the discs. His precious, his most treasured- valued_ possession. _'_ Tubbo looks at him quizically but was quickly reassured by Tommy.

_I'm getting really tired with the disc war saga. Maybe if he just hanged tight long enough- acted well enough- he'd be finally let free from this threshold. He'd get to finally be with his real friends, smp Tubbo painfully reminding him of his own best friend- waiting for him back there._

He smiles unknowingly, _Tubbo is always the best big man out there- scripted or not. Oh god the homesickness is kicking in._

They were nearing the portal when they hear the exclaimed shouts, a flash of green enters his eyesight and he is once again at Dream's hold.

_Oh, come on._ Tommy's patience thins and he was a second away from materializing the end crystals when everyone's chatbox pinged, the familiar resounding of a gong rattling the smp lands.

**_< DreamXD has joined the game. >_ **

_What?_

" What? " He hears Dream voice out, confusion and bafflement evident in his voice.

All of the people in the room- excluding him- looked at the 5 words adorning the chatbox. " DreamXD...? " he hears someone say out loud, everyone looked at Dream and back at the message. Dream tightens his grip on the blonde's hair who hisses. Dream quickly types in the familiar admin codes on his chatbox. He's never- not even George and Sapnap- let anyone know about the codes he has access to. Too powerful, too dangerous at anyone else's hands.

Everyone present at the hollowed-mountain was on edge but his whole body was giddy with excitement and anticipation. His face betrays him, the half-hearted mask and facade he puts on slowly started to crumble and a huge, relieved grin worms its way to his face.

_DREAM IS HERE! HE'S... HE'S BACK. I'M- I'M GOING BACK HOME. FUCK- FUCKING FINALLY._

He admits, he almost teared up at the familiar name that popped on the screens. Tommy's grin gets noticed gradually by everyone in the room, some of them connecting the dots- some still in puzzlement- smp Dream's hold on him beginning to be loose. He grins, looking at the admin code Dream put on his chatbox. " Puha- ", a laugh bubbles from his throat. Dream was genuinely angry now. " Tommy..? " he hears Tubbo call out to him at the side, he turns towards him- the huge warm smile still on him. " You guys just won, you won big man! " He tells Tubbo genuinely, he wasn't putting up the smp TommyInnit act anymore. He stops in front of Tubbo.

" Tubbo, you're really strong d'you know that? I haven't said this enough to you, well it's not like I was able to anyway- " He makes a garbled noise, " Tubbo, listen to me. You... _guys_ are gonna go a long way. Even if we're not in the same.. dimension anymore- even if you don't remember me anymore, I just want to tell you that I'm proud of you and I'm glad you're my best friend, smp or not. " Tommy's genuine voice was the only thing filling in the silence, Tubbo was about to speak up- but his hair gets ruffled by Tommy.

" You'll do great big man, Snowchester awaits for you! " He grins, and finally turns back to the others. " Everyone, thank you for protecting me and albeit the horrible shit that's happened and the underlying hatred you guys have for me- thank you for letting me at least enjoy my stay in the smp. " Tommy finally looks at Dream, " I hope you rot in prison bitch! " He laughs, everyone was still taken aback by the words he had said.

" Surely not.. Surely not Tommy... Tommy what do you mean- Tommy what are you saying? " Tubbo grabs his arms, a lost look on his face.

" It's exactly what I said. " He says resolutely. 

A loud _vwoop_ and a new presence appeared in the mountain.

" TOMMY! "

DreamXD's worried voice cuts through the tension, Tommy grins- quickly running towards his _friend_.

" YOU'RE BACK! " Tommy shouts, overjoyed at the prospect of going back to the hub- the main screen- _his home with his friends._

" ARE YOU OKAY?! GOD DAMN IT WILBUR THIS IS WHY WE HAVE GENERAL. " DreamXD exclaims, checking Tommy's injuries and forcing the enchanted gapples and regen pots on his hands. He munches happily on the gapples, " Are we going back now, Dream? " he notes the outfit change DreamXD had on, as well as the name change.

DreamXD nods, " Yes! We're going home, Tommy! Everyone's missed you. " He roughly ruffles the blonde's hair, he's acutely aware at the smp members staring at them- agape. 

" Sorry to interrupt your little reunion but who the fuck are you? " Quackity asked bluntly, the only one brave enough to snap out of their stupor.

" ...I'm Dream. Well Dream _XD_ so that you guys won't have to be too confused with 2 existing Dream's. " He points at his smp self who stood stock still. 

" Well, today's events were rather stressful and this _wasn't_ supposed to happen. " He turns to Tommy and pats his back, " This was supposed to be a surprise you know? But I guess Wilbur's plans never go his way, does it? " He laughs while he types out _the admin_ codes, everyone in the smp server has been coded to stand still- time has also stopped as well as the animated movements of particles. Tommy heaves a sigh of relief, the burden of acting out someone who wasn't and at the same time was also him was very taxing. He couldn't wait to catch up with all of his friends- the homesickness was unbearable, and oh- he's gonna get smothered by the Sleepy bois and Ranboo and Tubbo. A portal whirs to life, Dream expanding it and the white glitching portal slowly turns to colours and he could see shapes and figures starting to form.

He takes one last look at the frozen smp members and waves at them, a bittersweet smile on his face. " See you boys, o7s for everyone. " Tommy makes the salute gesture and turns back to Dream who also made a salute.

He watches the portal become clearer and clearer until,

" TOMMY! "

Wilbur crashes to him, hugging the teary-eyed boy tightly. _Wait when did he start crying?_

" WE'VE MISSED YOU, YOU GREMLIN CHILD. "

Tommy chokes upon his tears, " M-me too, Wil. " He sees Tubbo run up to him, tears and snot streaming down his face. " TOMMY. " 

He joins the group hug as well, everyone slowly joins in. Dream watching fondly- keeping the portal open while Technoblade who had been holding a party streamer had his hand on Tommy's head peeking through the bundle of bodies smothering him in hugs. Ranboo had a kazoo on his mouth, tears flowing and kazoo crying noises joining the sniffles. Philza laughs at the side, a relieved smile on the man's face. 

He missed his friends, every one of them was there- waiting for his arrival.

He's finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i was able to write the dsmp characters less ooc >< i'll see if i could continue this after my school’s 2nd quarter is over- for now it'll be on 'completed'. The chapters are going to be one-shots(?) where every dsmp lore scenes are reimagined because Tommy is aware it's all scripted and a game. *note : i'm not writing the actual people, just their actual smp/internet(?) persona ^^


End file.
